


Aspirin and Cuddles

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, cuddles!!, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: Tumblr drabble Request:Anon asked: Could you maybe do a fluffy drabble where Dean comforts the reader who has a migraine? I get them really bad and wish I had a Dean to comfort me xx





	Aspirin and Cuddles

You have no desire to move. That just makes it feel worse. You refuse to emerge from under the blanket, the dark is better than any form of light. Even in the darkness, it still feels like your brain is too big for your skull, like its swelling and soon the bone is going to crack. You wish it would. Imagine the pressure relief? You’d take that over this. The relentless throbbing, feeling like someone was constantly cracking a gong inside your own head. You need to roll over, you’d been laid in the same position for so long you could feel one side of your body going numb. You wish your head would. Taking a deep breath you find the will to shift. Just the sound of friction from your body against the fabric is enough to make you grimace.

Just as you settle in your new position you hear the door of your room opening. Footsteps coming your way. The sound of a cup being placed on the bedside table. The mattress shifts as weight is applied next to you, and an arm gently folds around you over the sheet.

“Hey,” Dean whispers.

You don’t answer with words, more a gentle hum. You tentatively shift yourself again to be closer to him, the warmth from him had a mild soothing effect.

“Cas is coming,” he continued to whisper, “But it’s gonna be a few hours until he gets here, so…”

He gently moves the sheet down from your head, you want to protest and yank it back but you wasted all your energy just from rolling over, the most you can muster is small whine.

“Sorry,” he sounds genuine, “Come on, take these. Got you a small coffee to take them with so they work quicker.”

He eases you up, placing a pillow behind your head as you lean back against the headboard. He takes your hand and places two aspirin in it, then the take-out coffee cup in the other.

You take a moment to process as you squint your eyes open, he hadn’t made you a coffee, he’d gone out to your favorite coffee shop in town. You take a small sip and can’t help but smile briefly, it was perfect, just the way you like it. You sluggishly take both the tablets and turn to Dean. Even though your vision was blurred you could still see those glorious green eyes of his, looking at you lovingly and sympathetically.

“Thankyou…” you slur slightly, it was always a struggle to form words when the attacks hit you.

“Shhh,” he quietly shushes, holding you up as he removed the pillow and laid you back down, “You need anything?”

“Stay…”

“I can do that,” he shrugs with a slight chuckle.

He climbs under the sheets with you, lightly pulling your back close to him. The flannel shirt he wore brushed on your skin and his warm breath washed over your neck. You feel his lips press on your shoulder with a quick peck before he nuzzles in, bringing an arm around your waist and holding one of your hands.

Closing your eyes, you welcome the lack of light and also welcome his touch. His breathing is deep and therapeutic. He brings a sensation of calm about you and for the first time today you feel a sense of relaxation.

“I love you…” you breathe almost inaudibly.

“Love you too sweetheart,” he grips your hand tighter, planting another kiss on your shoulder.


End file.
